Platonic
by lizzie.bananalovesRDJ
Summary: Or: 'How not to go about hiding your infatuation with your best friend.' No one knows Blaine better than his brother, Copper. Blaine maintains that his friendship with Kurt is purely platonic- Copper doesn't believe that for a second. (Klaine, obviously).


Platonic

Chapter 1:

Summary: Or: How not to go about hiding your infatuation with your best friend. No one knows Blaine better than his brother, Copper. Blaine maintains that his friendship with Kurt is purely platonic- Copper doesn't believe that for a second. (Klaine, obviously).

"So." Cooper bean, is mouth half full of the brownie he'd been eating. He swallowed, and attempted to begin speaking once more. "Who is he?"

"Hmm?" Clearly my brother's attention is divided between my oh so marvellous company, and Project Runway. I appear to be losing the battle for his attention. Seriously, how did our parents ever assume he was straight? If the clothes (I mean bowties and cardigans, really Blaine) and the unusual obsession with pink and princesses as a child (my five year old brother had a bedroom any little girl would have loved, much to our father's distain.) wasn't enough of an indicator, he watches this drivel **constantly**.

"The person, I'm going to assume boy, who you're clearly infatuated with."

Ah. That got his attention. "What? No! Kurt's just a friend!"

"Did I ever mention Kurt's name?" I ask, deviously. "Yet his name immediately came to mind. Interesting. Is this the same 'Kurt' who you skipped class for a couple of months to visit him at his school? "I raise my eyebrows.

"The Neanderthal who has been bullying him since Kurt came out kissed him! I'd say that was pretty serious!" Blaine announced dramatically.

"The same Kurt who you constantly take out on coffee dates?" I ask, fighting to hold back my laughter.

"Platonic coffee dates!" He protests, rather weakly in my opinion as a professional actor. "As I said: He's just a friend, Cooper!"

"Oh little brother. How naïve you are. A _friend_ doesn't make you smile like that whenever their name is mentioned. A _friend_ doesn't offer to slow dance with their _friend _at his father's wedding. And a _friend's_ face doesn't light up when they receive a text from their _friend_." Okay, so maybe I'm overusing noun 'friend' a little.

"Okay, so we're close friends. Best friends even. He means a lot to me. Besides, now that he's transferred to Dalton, we send a lot of time together. I've sort of become his unofficial gay mentor." As Blaine finished speaking, his phone vibrated, indicating a text. With lightning speed, (my idiotic little brother really should know better than to leave his precious iPhone within my reach), I snatch the phone, and read the message displayed on the screen.

"I miss you; do you want to watch a movie or something tonight? Have fun with your brother, kiss hug kiss hug." I spoke aloud, unable to believe what I was reading. I'd been teasing Blaine about his crush, but he's actually flirting with the guy! **Get some, little brother! **"Yeah, 'cus I text my purely platonic friends like that all the time!" I laugh, sarcastically.

"Give me that!" He lunges for his cell, but misses by an inch or so as I swipe my hand out of his reach. One of the many perks of having a shorter sibling.

"Afraid I'll find something incriminating? Has little Blaine-y been sexting his '_friend'_?" I giggle (though I'll deny it later), placing air quotation marks around 'friend'.

"Of course not!" His cheeks turn an adorable shade of red "Cooper, it's not funny, give me my cell phone!"

"Oh goodness me no, brother mine." I taunt, swiping my finger across the screen to unlock the device. Seriously, who doesn't password protect their phone these days?

"Aw, Blaine, that's adorable!" I coo, referring the image he'd set as his home screen. It showed a boy who I can only assume is Kurt, resting his head on my brother's shoulder. Their hands were clasped together, and both boys appeared sound asleep.

Blaine's face softens as I point out the picture "That was Wes' birthday party, a couple of weeks after Kurt joined Dalton. We were crowded into the Warbler's practise room, watching movies, and Kurt and I must have fallen asleep. I guess the guys thought it'd be funny to take pictures of us, because I woke up with literally hundreds of images of Kurt and I sleeping, on my cell phone."

I nod, smiling, as I open Blaine's text messaging icon. Surprisingly, he offers no resistance, and sits patiently at my side, without attempting to grab the device. "Bloody hell, Blaine!" I exclaim. "How often do you text the guy? I've had long term girlfriends that I've spoken to less, with significantly fewer terms of endearment and virtual hugs and kisses used!"

"Um… quite often, I guess. But we have a lot to say. He's interesting to talk to!"

"Right…" I begin. I should really talk to Blaine about this. He's always been a little oblivious. I mean, he didn't realize his own sexuality until he was thirteen and someone pointed out to him that not every teenage boy lusts after members of their own sex. "So… you're going to watch a movie together tonight? Does that involve the two of you being alone together in one of your dorms?"

"Yes, of course." He answers. Right, maybe I should be a little more obvious. "So do you sit on separate chairs or together on the couch or bed, snuggling? Purely platonically, obviously." I add as an afterthought.

"I guess we usually sit together. If it's a particularly upsetting film, we sometimes hug. Where are you going with this, Coop?"

"So I guess this happens… frequently?" I ask unnecessarily. Obviously it does; you don't become that close to someone overnight. "Have you ever wanted to, oh I don't know, kiss him? Because, dear brother, it seems to me that you're basically already in a relationship with this guy… minus the making out and sex, obviously. Which is really the best bit, so logically, you should ask him out." I propose.

"Cooper!" He looks positively scandalised. Blaine Anderson, you have so much to learn.

"I'm serious, Blaine." I turn to look at him, and place my hand on his shoulder in what I hope is an elder-brother-giving-baby-brother-advice position. "Do you like him?"

"Of course I do. I just told you he's my best friend."

Okay, now he's being deliberately obtuse.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean. Do you like him in a 'I want to press you against the door and snog you senseless' kinda way?"

Blaine's blush is unmistakable. "It doesn't matter." After a minute or two, he adds: "He needs a friend right now, not a boyfriend."

My brother would have made a marvellous Arthurian Knight; he's too damn chauvinistic for his own good. "He needed a friend." I agree, attempting to figure out the best way to phrase what I'm thinking. "And he needed somewhere he could be safe. Now he's at a school with a very strict non-bullying policy, surrounded by friends."

"…I-I really like him, Coop. But I'm not going to risk ruining our friendship by doing something I don't know if he's ready for, or would be comfortable with. IF anything were to ever happen between us, I'd need some sort of indication that he's ready for it, that he doesn't just see me as a mentor he can look up to. If we're going to date- Kurt can't think I walk on water."

"Okay." I decide not to push the topic anymore. Blaine clearly likes this guy, eventually he'll realize that if he doesn't make a move on him, someone else will. Actually, it might be an idea to remind Blaine of that. "You know, little brother." Casual, make this casual. "If you're not careful, eventually this Kurt might launch into his own version of the Gap Attack towards another guy."

Blaine's face pales. "He wouldn't do that."

"Oh sure, not now, but at some point, maybe. Especially now he's not at a school where he is constantly bullied for his sexuality."

I give him a moment to let that sink in.

"Uh… how's Eliza?" He asks, obviously itching to change the subject.

"Oh, she's fine." I begin a long rant about her various annoying habits, but ultimately admit that yes, I love her, and yes, one day I might consider marrying her, and yes, of course Blaine will be my best man. "Under one condition." I announce in mock severity.

"Oh?" He raises his eyebrows.

"When you start dating him, I want a message telling me how it went, and how much of an amazing brother I am for making you realize that you're in love with him."

He rolls his eyes, but doesn't protest when I pull him into a hug. "I expect to meet this Kurt soon, you know."

"I'd like that."

We don't talk about anything much after that little outburst. Lounging in the living room, we snack on popcorn and red vines while watching the Sherlock Holmes movie he'd gotten me on DVD."

"They're totally into each other!" I laugh, hardly able to believe the flirting between the two of them.

After a moment, Blaine looks up from his phone, which I very kindly returned, and gazes at the screen. "Yeah. I think they are."  
-

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: 15:40**

**To: Cooper Anderson**

**From: Blaine Anderson.**

**Pavarotti's dead: Kurt sang Blackbird in his honour. I couldn't take my eyes off him. As much as I hate to admit it, I think you were right. –B**

Shouting apologies to the members of crew standing around me waiting for the scene to commence, I dashed out of the room, pressing the speed dial button for my brother as I ran.

"Cooper?" He asked, sounding a little out of breath. No prises for guessing what he's been up to. "Shouldn't you be filming by now?"

I move my hand dismissively. "They'll manage without me for ten minutes. Come on, spill. What happened with Kurt?"

Blaine's smiling. I'd be willing to put money on it. "Well, it started a couple of days ago. The Warblers were practising for Sectionals and I was singing the lead. When it finished, I asked Kurt what he thought, and he mentioned that although my solos are breath-taking, they're also numerous."

"Right…" I trail off. "So he's jealous of the fact that you constantly get the lead."

"Uh, yes." Okay, apparently that was obvious. "But that's not the point. He vocalised it, Coop. A couple of months ago he would happily have just gone along with it and looked at me like I was some kind of God amongst men, but this time he chose to tell me that he's unhappy. He doesn't see me as perfect!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Uh… that's great Blaine. So then what happened?"

"Well, as I mentioned in the text, Kurt's bird, Pavarotti passed away. Kurt was devastated. He came into the practise room looking so hot in black mourning clothes, and asked to sing a song in his honour. Coop, I can't explain it. I started mimicking the rest of the Warblers and sung the backing tune, but about half way through the song I just stopped and looked at him. I couldn't take my eyes away from him. Suddenly, everything just clicked."

I could hardly contain my glee! "That's an amazing revelation, Blaine!" I exclaim, muttering 'though really you should have realized weeks ago, but thank goodness you've finally deduced the obvious. I was considering intervening. "So did you tell Kurt how you felt after he'd finished singing?"

"Uh… not exactly. I basically told the council that we'd lose at sectionals unless they let me sing a duet with Kurt… and amazingly they all agreed. It was a unanimous vote." I smiled to myself. I've met Blaine's Warbler friends on various occasions. I know for a fact that they have a rather complicated betting system regarding when 'Klaine' will become 'Cannon'. Pretty sure those boys spend too much time on the internet- and not in a good way.

"So what are you going to sing?"

"Candles, by Hey Monday."

Well, if Kurt didn't know how Blaine felt about him before today, I'm pretty sure he did once my brother revealed that particular song choice.

"That's very… emotional. I'm sure Kurt will love it. Have you told him your song choice yet?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago."

"How did he take it?" I ask, intrigued "And why didn't you text sooner?!"

"Uh…" He sounds embarrassed. Which means he's been doing something that he wouldn't usually during that hour… oh? OH. "Kurt asked me why I chose to sing with him. I may have launched into a speech which may have included lines such as 'there's a moment where you go, oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever' and 'you move me, Kurt."

"So you told him how you feel?"

"Yep. In about the least articulate way possible."

"How did he take it?"

"Uh… Ikissedhimandhekissedmeback" He burbled, not stopping to leave a gap between each word.

I heard him. Of course I did. I'd offer my congratulations in just a moment. But for now, this is a prime time to make my little brother feel uncomfortable. Let's call it pay back for when he walked in on my first girlfriend Lottie and I making out on the sofa and asked why I was eating her face. "I'm going to need you to repeat that, Blaine." I grin evilly.

"I kissed him. He kissed me back. He's my boyfriend. I think I love him."

"Blaine, that's absolutely fantastic! Now you're going to have to introduce me to him!" I exclaim, punching the air with my fist in triumph. Blaine deserves to be happy, and from the way my brother talks about him, Kurt is exactly the kind of person Blaine needs.

"Well, Kurt and I are having dinner with his father tonight for the first time as official boyfriends, so assuming he doesn't murder me and dispose of the body; I'd love for you to meet him."

"Brilliant. Blaine buddy, I have to get back to work now, the director is looking seriously pissed off right now. But I'm so pleased for you. I'll see you next weekend, right?"

"Of course, Coop. Love you."

"You too, Blaine. Oh, and bring your boyfriend when you come to meet me!" I demand, hanging up the phone without giving him a chance to argue with me.

"COOPER, IF YOU'RE NOT IN MAKE UP IN 10 SECONDS…" The director bellows. Unable to keep the smile off my face, I pocket my cell and dash towards the makeup trailer, throwing myself into the chair in-front of my stylist dramatically, in just the nick of time.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Carrie, my stylist, asks as she begins to apply blush to my face.

"My brother's finally got his act together and has a boyfriend." I say, grinning, hardly able to believe the words myself.

Blaine Anderson, my little brother, can finally be happy.

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIEVED: 15:53**

**To: Cooper Anderson**

**From: Blaine Anderson.**

**Thank you, Coop. **

Author's note:

After months of my friends attempting to convince me to do so, I've finally joined the Glee fandom! The above story is an initiation of sorts into the fandom, for my favourite ship: Klaine. (They're so adorable and ENGAGED!)

I realize that all of the events in this story aren't strictly speaking canonical, but where's the fun in following the story line exactly?

Oh, and sorry for all of the Sherlock references. I really like Sherlock Holmes.

One more thing: I apologize in advance for any spelling errors. My English teacher and my best friend Jess will vouch for me when I say that I am an appalling speller, and as much as they convince me to try harder- I have zero intention of doing so.

So yeah, would you like another chapter, or should I leave it there? Entirely the reader's choice.


End file.
